


Lazy Summer Days

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: A lazy summer day at the lake.





	Lazy Summer Days

Patrick kicked his sandals off as he relaxed on the warm wooden dock, the smell of the lake floating over him on the faint breeze. He wiggled his toes happily and closed his eyes, ready for an afternoon nap.

Patrick gasped as something grabbed his wrist and a wave of cold water crashed over him as he fell clumsily into the water.

“Come on lazy bones,” Jonny said grinning at Patrick. “The water’s great!”

“The water’s _cold,_ ” Patrick complained, shivering as he tread water. “Are you insane?”

“Aw I’m sorry Pat,” Jonny said still grinning. “Maybe this will help?” He pulled Patrick close and kissed him.

“Mmm, it’s a start,” Patrick murmured.

“Yeah? What else?” Jonny kissed him again.

“I was thinking, maybe, _this!_ ” Patrick splashed Jonny and quickly swam backwards as Jonny wiped water out of his eyes.

Jonny stared at him in shock then grinned. “Oh, you will pay for that!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Patrick laughed and swam away keeping just out of Jonny’s reach until they both began to tire of the game. Then he was wrapped in Jonny’s arms again, Jonny trying his best to kiss him senseless in the cool water with the warm sun shinning down on them.


End file.
